ZODIAK
by Izumi Miiko
Summary: Sudah hampir dua tahun kisah percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berselang. Baekhyun sang penggila zodiak mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol melabuhkan hatinya. Hingga Chanyeol melamarnya. Tapi kesenangan Chanyeol hilang ketika. "Kau memiliki zodiak sagitarius, tidak cocok dengan taurus." /CHANBAEK. YAOI! Oneshoot.
**ZODIAK**

 **By Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre :** **Romance. Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini berasal dari otakku sepenuhnyaa. No Copas okeee!**

 **Summary :**

Sudah hampir dua tahun kisah percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berselang. Baekhyun sang penggila Zodiak mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol melabuhkan hatinya. Hingga Chanyeol melamarnya. Tapi kesenangan Chanyeol hilang ketika. "Kau memiliki Zodiak Sagitarius, tidak cocok dengan Taurus."

 **Warning ! YAOI! BoyxBoy. Typo's dimana-mana. Bahasa berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ONESHOOT**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZODIAK**

"Baekhyun, _will you marry me_?"

Suara _bass_ seorang pria tampan mampu membuat seisi taman tempat pesta meriah itu diadakan riuh seketika. Pria tampan dengan setelan jas mewah yang melingkupi tubuhnya menatap pria mungil didepannya penuh harap. Ini adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Melamar orang terkasih dipesta ulang tahunnya sendiri. Bukan sesuatu yang begitu romantis, tetapi dengan begini ia dapat menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa pria mungil bermarga Byun didepannya ini akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol sedikit resah saat Baekhyun tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Pria mungil itu malah memandang kosong kedepan, tanpa ada minat mengambil sebuket bunga _Poppy*_ yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang kekasih mungilnya ini tengah pikirkan. Apakah ia terlalu _shock_ dengan kejutan yang Chanyeol berikan? Atau kekasih mungilnya ini tidak suka? Apa melamar seorang kekasih dibulan November adalah sesuatu hal yang buruk? Tidak, itu bukan sesuatu pertanyaan yang aneh jika kalian sudah terbiasa dengan Pria mungil bermarga Byun ini. Semua yang ada didirinya pasti akan menyangkut dengan hal berbau Zodiak. Byun Baekhyun memang unik. Tapi hampir semua orang selalu menganggapnya aneh.

" _I provide beauty to your senses, Baekhyun._ " Chanyeol dengan kekhawatirannya kembali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tulus dari hatinya. Sebuket bunga _Poopy_ kesukaan Baekhyun ia goyangkan sedikit dihadapan kekasihnya. Berharap sang kekasih mungil segera tersandar dari lamunannya.

Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jari-jari lentiknya sudah berkeringat sedari tadi. Sekelebat bayangan tentang apa yang baru saja ia baca tadi pagi kembali bermunculan dipikirannya. Kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun harus apa?

Dengan pikiran yang campur aduk Baekhyun berlari keluar taman. Meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tidak tau apa ia cukup berani bertemu Chanyeol setelah ini. Yang Baekhyun tau adalah; Chanyeol pasti merasa malu, Chanyeol pasti akan menganggapnya aneh, dan Chanyeol pasti akan memutuskannya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Baek?"

Setelah aksi Baekhyun meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun ditengah acara lamarannya. Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya juga ikut meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Bermodalkan mobil pinjaman sahabatnya—Jongin, Chanyeol segera mengemudikan mobilnya dan pergi keapartemen kekasihnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Rasa kekecewaan teramat besar kepada kekasihnya tidak dapat Chanyeol pungkiri adanya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol telah berharap lebih bahwa rencana lamarannya ini akan berjalan lancar.

"Kau memiliki Zodiak **Sagitarius** , tidak cocok dengan **Taurus** ," Baekhyun membuka suara. Chanyeol yang sedang harap-harap cemas di sofa tempatnya duduk langsung menghela nafasnya. Oh, Zodiak lagi.

" **Sagitarius** akan lebih cocok dengan seseorang yang berzodiak **Aries** dan **Leo** , tapi tidak dengan **Taurus**." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Dan kau percaya?" Sungut Chanyeol.

"Tentu aku percaya!"

Sungguh Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Baekhyun. Menolak lamarannya hanya karena sebuah zodiak mengatakan; seorang **Sagitarius** tidak cocok dengan seorang **Taurus**. Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun Chanyeol selalu pengertian akan hobi kekasihnya yang berlebihan terhadap zodiak. Tapi jika sesuatu yang serius seperti; melamar Baekhyun saja harus dilibatkan dengan hal berbau zodiak, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka. Dan kali ini Chanyeol harus lebih memahami kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah sering mengalami situasi seperti ini, Jika Chanyeol emosi sedikit saja, bukan tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan lebih emosi dan mengamuk seperti banteng.

"Baek, jika memang **Sagitarius** tidak cocok dengan **Taurus** , mari kita buktikan," Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kita buktikan, bahwa **Sagitarius** dan **Taurus** dapat selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi. Walau banyak sekali yang menganggapnya tidak cocok, tetapi jika kita saling memahami satu sama lain, bukan tidak mungkin akan ada kata cocok diantara kita." Sambung Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil sang kekasih lalu menciumnya lembut. Mengutarakan perasaannya didalam sana. Perasaan tulus yang akan selalu ada jika berhadapan dengan kekasih mungilnya. Perasaan yang akan selalu membuncah setiap tahunnya bahkan hingga selamanya.

Detik selanjutnya sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam terpampang dengan jelas didepan mata Baekhyun. Cincin berlian dengan ukiran _PC & PB _itu terlihat mengkilau didalam kotak beludru berwarna hitam tersebut. Chanyeol lalu turun dari duduknya. Menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap penuh cinta kepada Baekhyun kekasihnya.

"Zodiak memang melarang **Sagitarius** dan **Taurus** untuk bersama, tetapi sekeras apapun kau melarangku untuk bersamamu, aku akan selalu menginginkanmu untuk bersamaku, Baek. Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu," Chanyeol menatap dalam mata indah Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan yang tengah ia salurkan saat ini. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tau bahwa; seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Baekhyun merona dalam keterpanaannya. Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat Baekhyun merasakan _euphoria_ yang sangat hebat dijantungnya. Tatapan matanya membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa; Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

" **Taurus** , maukah kau menikah dengan seorang **Sagitarius** sepertiku?"

Dan lantunan indah itu terucapkan.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang memandang kosong kedepan saat Chanyeol melamarnya, melainkan kedua matanya yang kini telah berlinang air mata. Bukan air mata keraguan, melainkan air mata penuh kebahagiaan. Keraguan yang sempat tercipta dipikiran dan diotaknya kini telah hilang. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia saat ini, dan Baekhyun telah memantapkan hatinya. "Ya **Sagitarius** , aku mau."

Dan dengan perasaan yang menggebu Chanyeol memasukan cincin sebagai tanda cintanya itu dijari manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup lembut cincin yang telah melingkari jari manis kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat jari-jari Baekhyun ikut terkecup lembut bibir merah merekah sang kekasih.

Lalu entah siapa yang memulainya, keduanya kini tengah menyalurkan perasaan terdalamnya masing-masing. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka, mengecap setiap rasa yang tersaji dibibir masing-masing. Mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka melalui sebuah ciuman. Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya seirama dengan bibir Chanyeol yang tengah menyesap bibirnya penuh kelembutan. Chanyeol tersenyum ditengah-tengah kegiatan mencium kekasihnya. Chanyeol sangat bahagia hingga rasa di dadanya begitu sesak oleh kebahagiaan.

Berawal hanya dari kecupan dan pangutan ringan, hingga setelahnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin menuntut. Ciuman yang menghantarkan mereka berdua kedalam kenikmatan surga duniawi.

.

.

.

"Baek, besok aku akan mengenalkanmu kekeluargaku."

Begitu isi perkataan Chanyeol yang mampu membuat serangan jantung mendadak untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tengah bersantai diruang tengah apartemen kekasihnya itu harus mendapat teriakan memekakan telinga dari Baekhyun sang kekasih. Baekhyun yang memang tengah bersandar didada Chanyeol itu berteriak tepat ditelingannya. Telinga lebar Chanyeol mungkin harus dibawa kedokter THT setelah ini.

"A-apaa? Besok? Mengapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Berhubung aku telah melamarmu, dan kita telah melakukan _itu_. Jadi besok aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada keluargaku." Chanyeol terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya. Baekhyun? Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata _'melakukan itu'_ membuat pemikiraan Baekhyun bermuara kembali kekegiatannya tadi malam dengan Chanyeol. Ugh, kegiatan yang benar-benar panas dan membara.

"Ta-tapi te-tetap saja itu terlalu cepat untukku." Baekhyun terbata-bata menjawab.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Pokoknya itu terlalu cepat, aku tidak mau!" Teriak Baekhyun—lagi.

Chanyeol yang kaget karena teriakan Baekhyun langsung memandang wajah sang terkasih bingung. "Kau ini kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut.

"Kau belum membuka sesuatu tadi pagi." Jawab Baekhyun tidak nyambung. Dengan wajah cemberut yang ketara Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol diruang tengah dan berlari menuju kamarnya segera.

Chanyeol yang dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun segera membuka ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi _Google_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Dalam hitungan detik apa yang Chanyeol cari segera muncul. Chanyeol menekan salah satu _list_ teratas dan munculah sebuah isi artikel terbaru.

Chanyeol membacanya dengan teliti. Hingga sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana mampu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ada-ada saja." Lalu segera menyusul Baekhyun kekamar dengan senyum mengembangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **15 Maret 2016**

 **Ramalan Zodiak Taurus Minggu Ini**

 **Umum :**

Jangan Bingung dalam mengambil keputusan.

 **Love :**

Single : Tetap merasa belum ada perubahan.

Couple : _**Masih gugup saat bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya.**_

 **Keuangan :**

Mencoba untuk berkata lebih jujur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Poppy :_ Bunga Poppy atau yang melambangkan bunga _nya_ para Taurus. Poppy menyukai suatu benda yang indah, dan membagikannya terhadap orang lain. Seorang Poppy suka memberi dan menerima, keamanan dan kenyamanan, tabah dan dapat bertahan dalam badai apapun karena sifat alaminya yang sabar dan keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

YOSH! Ini oneshoot pertama aku yang berhasil aku bikin! Seumur-umur mau bikin oneshoot jadinya pasti berchapter. Dan aku tauu ini pasti pendek banget! Aku juga rada bingung ini lebih disebut ke Oneshoot apa Drabble? Abis mau gimana lagi kalo kepanjangan dan aku terusin nanti jadinya malah berchapter-_-

Dan maaf bukannya ngelanjutin ffku yang lain, tapi malah bikin beginian(?). abis mau gimana, lagiii nggak ada ide buat ngelanjutin ffku yang lain huhu.. otak malah kepikiran zodiak-zodiak garagara tadi pagi denger lagu yang bawa nama-nama bintang. Yaudah jadilaaahh FF absurd kayak gini hakhak:v

Untuk Sagitarius yang nggak cocok sama Taurus, itu murni aku nggak tau kebenarannya bener atau enggak. Aku tulis begitu cuma untuk kebutuhan cerita ajaaa. Tapi untuk Aries dan Leo yang dibilang cocok sama Sagitarius, itu asli aku searching digugel:v. Kebenarannya? Aku juga nggak tau itu bener apa kagak:D hehe… jadi kalo kalian mau cari tau, yaa searching digugel ajaa:v

Daaannnn Gomawo yang sudaaaahhh bacaaa^^ jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian dikotak review sehabis membaca FF absurd kuu inii yaa:D aku mau tauu apaaa adaa yang punya keluhan muntah-muntah sehabis baca ff ku:v kkk~

Byeee~ sampai jumpaaa lagiiiii~

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 _ **Spcy61**_


End file.
